


Маленький провал Байерли Форратьера

by eva_s, Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: ImpSec, M/M, Romance, Time Period: Reign of Gregor Vorbarra
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva_s/pseuds/eva_s, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Автор: Ева Шварц</p><p>Тайный агент СБ Байерли Форратьер получает очень странное задание</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленький провал Байерли Форратьера

После нескольких лет работы тайным агентом СБ Байерли Форратьер, двадцати пяти лет от роду, был уверен, что на свете не осталось ни одной вещи, способной вызвать у него робость. В свое время ему пришлось пройти через множество событий, которые любой человек в здравом уме счел бы мерзкими: ради информации ему приходилось забираться не только в чужие постели, но и в самые жуткие притоны; чувствовать на себе прикосновения не только чужих потных рук, но и хлыста, а то и ножа. Его передернуло. Однако никогда, никогда он не мог подумать, что будет вот так стоять, не зная, что делать, боясь подступиться... Ему казалось, самое худшее, что его могут заставить сделать, - это соблазнение какого-нибудь подозрительного полковника СБ, но реальность оказалась за гранью всех его самых грязных фантазий.

Он снова посмотрел в противоположный конец бальной залы, где собралась целая компания высокопоставленных лиц: премьер-министр Форкосиган, его сын Майлз, молодой Форпатрил, граф Генри Форволк - друг императора, и, конечно, сам император Грегор. Под щегольским мундиром родовых цветов Форратьеров (да, ему пришлось пойти даже на это) по спине Байерли прокатились мурашки. Ну нет. Просто нет!

Меж разговаривающих на мгновение показалась леди Элис, и, поймав ее взгляд, Байерли понял, что отступать ему некуда.

***

Все началось пару месяцев тому назад, когда на конспиративной квартире Бай вдруг обнаружил, что, помимо куратора, его ждет ни много ни мало - сам шеф СБ. Под взглядом Иллиана куратора вымело в холл; Байерли остался стоять. В такие моменты он жалел, что у него совсем нет военной подготовки - бесстрастный взгляд Иллиана так и побуждал вытянуться во фрунт, выкатить глаза и прикинуться самым тупым солдатом на свете.

\- Садитесь, Форратьер, - сказал Иллиан, указывая ему на продавленное кресло. Байерли сел.

Шеф СБ пошуршал какими-то распечатками.

\- Начиная с этого момента ваш допуск временно повышен до Д10. Все, что будет сказано в этой комнате, должно здесь и остаться.

Байерли сглотнул. Голову заполняла стремительно разрастающаяся пустота. Д10! Допуск для дел государственной важности. У него же был всего Ц3!..

\- Вы зарекомендовали себя как хороший специалист по внедрению в ближний круг цели, - пауза перед словом "ближний" была совсем крохотной, но Бай ясно понял, что имеется в виду. И с кем же ему придется переспать? Он надеялся, что хотя бы с кем-нибудь не слишком старым.

\- Вас начнут готовить уже завтра, - продолжал Иллиан. - Необходимая информация, контакты, материальное обеспечение. Вероятно, краткий психологический курс...

"Все еще не назвал имя, - с тревогой подумал Байерли. - Черт, кто же цель? Только не Форкосиган. О нет. Учитывая историю с дядюшкой Джесом, леди Корделию, шестнадцать лет регентства…"

Ему захотелось зажмуриться и застонать.

Иллиан замолчал и теперь разглядывал его, словно какую-то бактерию под микроскопом. "Почему сам шеф, - подумал Байерли, - чем я заслужил такую честь? Ну кто еще может быть такой важной целью, чтобы лично Саймон Иллиан взялся инструктировать такого, как он?.."

Иллиан вздохнул. И назвал имя.

Байерли понял, что лучше бы ему застрелиться прямо сейчас.

***

Конечно, он не застрелился. И именно поэтому теперь стоял в толпе в бальной зале замка Форхартунг и старался взять себя в руки.

\- Отличный праздник, а? - возле локтя Байерли материализовался Рауль Форгуставсон, заставив того вполне натурально вздрогнуть. Именно Форгуставсон привел Бая сюда; он был вторым наследником графа и птицей достаточно высокого полета, в отличие от Форратьера, а потому внял слезным мольбам взять его с собой, тем более что со своей пассией Форгуставсон только что расстался. Точнее, она с ним - из-за какой-то там неожиданно обнаружившейся несчастной любви к другому. И поэтому…

\- Как успехи? - Рауль нетерпеливо указал подбородком на Форволка. - Ты обещал мне, Бай, так что давай, вперед.

Байерли тяжело вздохнул. Условием Форгуставсона была довольно противная вещь: именно Форволк, как выяснилось, был причиной сердечных бед леди Формиррен, и по уговору Байерли должен был... ну, скомпрометировать Генри, чтобы леди отвернулась от него и снова возвратилась к брошенному возлюбленному.

\- Я с удовольствием займусь им, как только ты нас познакомишь, - терпеливо повторил он - этот план они обсуждали еще несколько дней назад. Форгуставсон, уже изрядно пьяный, чертыхнулся. А потом, не мудрствуя лукаво, прихватил Бая под локоть и потащил прямо к высокопоставленной компании.

Бай, решив покориться судьбе, лишь печально пробормотал:

\- Надеюсь, в награду за труды мне достанется какая-нибудь богатая подружка твоей милой леди Формиррен.

\- Зачем тебе подружка, когда у тебя будет Форволк, - хохотнул Рауль.

Они поравнялись с группой высших из высших форов. Форгуставсон, хоть и был нетрезв, сподобился на вполне вежливый поклон.

\- Ваше Величество... Господин премьер-министр...

Байерли поклонился тоже, пряча глаза. На Грегоре были родовые цвета Форбарра, а значит, он желал присутствовать на празднике как граф, а не как император, но Баю все равно было не по себе. Очень не по себе.

Рауль тем временем умело отсек Форволка от компании и представил ему Форратьера. Бай мягко и слегка застенчиво улыбнулся, глядя Форволку в глаза, и на лице Генри проступила неуверенная ответная улыбка. В чем в чем, а в умении очаровать и найти к каждому свой подход Байерли был в своем роде профессионалом. Вот только поможет ли это ему?..

Они обменялись несколькими ничего не значащими фразами. Постепенно к ним подтянулись другие приятели Форгуставсона; в зале вообще было довольно много молодежи, и в этом Байерли тоже видел руку вездесущих агентов Иллиана, заинтересованного в том, чтобы Бай не смотрелся на приеме как одинокий сорняк в ухоженном цветнике. Сам Рауль под каким-то предлогом испарился - Бай догадывался, что он убежал искать леди Формиррен, чтобы успеть пригласить ее на очередной тур.

Он отпустил несколько забавных шуток, невинно пофлиртовал с дамами и даже выпросил на будущее парочку танцев, но, когда музыка заиграла, тихо отступил в сторонку, чтобы понаблюдать за своей целью. Благо Форволк тоже ушел танцевать.

Что ж, тот, кого ему предстояло соблазнить, выглядел довольно равнодушным к своим партнершам. Нет, он улыбался и развлекал их разговорами, однако искры в его глазах - такой, как у потерявшего голову Рауля, - Байерли не видел. Вскоре вернулся Форволк; глядя на него, Форратьер подумал, что Генри, должно быть, даже не подозревает о чувствах леди Формиррен - по крайней мере, он на нее так ни разу и не посмотрел.

Он отвлекся буквально на мгновение - взять свежий бокал с подноса лакея (там, конечно, был сок, а лакей вовсе не был лакеем), когда услышал голос - знакомый бесстрастный голос с вежливыми обертонами опытного политика. Холодея, он развернулся.

\- Ты не представишь мне своего собеседника, Генри? - светски улыбаясь, спросил император Барраяра Грегор Форбарра. Байерли подавил порыв сбежать, чуть расправил плечи и улыбнулся, а когда Форволк его представил, поклонился.

\- Для меня большая честь, сир...

\- Я здесь как граф Форбарра. Так что давайте без формальностей, - Грегор улыбнулся, но глаза остались спокойными. Форволк внезапно заметил кого-то в толпе и, извинившись, отошел. Император и Бай остались наедине.

От ужаса Байерли стал замечать все, но только не то, что было нужно. Вот вдалеке у колонны выясняют отношения Форгуставсон и его бывшая возлюбленная. Вот леди Элис Форпатрил смотрит на Грегора. Вот какой-то официант катит тележку с чистыми бокалами чуть быстрее, чем требуется...

Нахмурившись, Бай завертел головой. Он приметил какого-то нервного типа у колонны - на нем была ливрея цветов одного из мелких графов. У выхода обнаружился еще один подозрительный малый - точнее, совсем даже не малый, а весьма дюжий детина. Байерли оглянулся, но лакей, который не лакей, куда-то исчез. Тем временем тележка неотвратимо приближалась.

\- Э-э... Граф Форбарра, вы не желаете... - он в отчаянии окинул взглядом зал , - подышать воздухом? Здесь так душно... Пожалуйста!

И, взяв опешившего императора за локоть, повлек его за собой. Если их ждут и на террасе… Где, черт побери, вся охрана, когда она так нужна?!

\- Куда вы, Форратьер? - изумленно вопросил Грегор, не привыкший к такому непочтительному обращению. Дверь террасы прикрылась за ними; шум бального зала притих.

Байерли затравленно оглянулся, но вокруг никого не было. Тут до него дошло, что он все еще держит императора за локоть, и он поспешно разжал пальцы.

\- Я, э-э... Ну... Мне показалось... - проблеял он, беспомощно глядя в недоуменные серые глаза.

Грегор моргнул. Потом улыбнулся.

\- Знаете, Форратьер, а я о вас, кажется, слышал. Генри рассказывал мне о вашем смелом поведении в свете, но я никогда не думал, что кто-то осмелится применить подобное ко мне. До сего момента таким образом меня пыталась окрутить только одна дама, - его глаза весело сверкнули. 

"Что он несет? - подумал Байерли, прослушивая окружающее пространство буквально кожей. - Если кто-то из этих парней сейчас вломится сюда..."

За спиной Байерли звякнула дверь, и он автоматически шагнул к Грегору, оттесняя его в тень и буквально закрывая собой.

\- Действительно, смело, - пробормотал заинтригованный Грегор, замирая в его руках. Бай оглянулся - на террасе все еще никого не было. Дверь была закрыта - должно быть, захлопнулась от сквозняка, и именно этот звук его напугал.

Он сглотнул, вдруг ощутив тепло чужого тела под ладонями - даже через расшитое сукно мундира. Поднял глаза на Грегора - тот прямо-таки лучился веселым ожиданием.

"Надо уходить отсюда", - подумал Бай. Если ему не показалось...

Взгляд Грегора затягивал. Байерли осознал, что так на него еще никто не смотрел - с почти детским любопытством, словно на редкое чудо. А каково ему вообще живется, Грегору Форбарре, с утра до ночи в броне императорской личности?

В голове у Бая все перемешалось. Задача спасти, задача соблазнить. Адреналин кипел в крови, близость Грегора была более чем осязаемой.

"Да гори оно все", - подумал он, глядя в серые внимательные глаза. Коротко выдохнув, он подался еще ближе и поцеловал Грегора.

…Губы императора были теплыми, жесткими и немного пахли вином. И ничем не отличались от губ простого смертного. В ответ на осторожное движение Бая они разомкнулись.

Целовался Грегор вдумчиво, словно решал сложную, но увлекательную задачу. У Бая от такого обращения все волоски на шее встали дыбом, и он едва не позабыл следить за обстановкой.

Полминуты спустя они отстранились и посмотрели друг другу в глаза. Грегор улыбался. Байерли тяжело дышал. За высокими витражными окнами снова играла музыка.

\- Думаю, нам пора возвращаться, - мягко сказал Грегор, никак не комментируя происходящее.

Байерли прикрыл глаза и, наконец, выдал то, что должен был сказать с самого начала:

\- Мне кажется, на вас готовится покушение.

***

На следующий день Бай долго не вылезал из постели, так и сяк обмусоливая сложившуюся ситуацию. В целом, произошедшее нельзя было считать полным провалом, но осознание собственной ошибки мучило Байерли, словно камешек в сапоге.

Не было никакого покушения. Были только его нервы, его непрофессионализм и феерические последствия сочетания этих двух факторов.

По нажатию специальной тревожной кнопки на императорском комме Грегора тихо эвакуировали с бала. Байерли помнил его задумчивый взгляд, когда тот обернулся в дверях террасы.

От своего наблюдателя Бай получил тихий втык почти сразу же - быстро выяснилось, что официант попросту был недавно взгрет поваром за медлительность, оруженосец нервничал по причинам личного свойства, а амбал у дверей так и вовсе был насквозь своим.

Для отвлечения внимания Байерли покрутился еще с полчасика и тоже ушел. Он мечтал сесть на монорельс, доехать до ближайшего космопорта и вылететь куда-нибудь в сторону Беты, но вместо этого, конечно, отправился домой и напился там в одиночестве. Ему хотелось забить алкоголем привкус яблочного сока, собственного унижения и поцелуя императора Барраяра. Что он, кстати, должен написать в отчете? Император Грегор интересуется мужчинами или нет?

Он не знал. Он, обычно чуявший такие вещи за версту, не мог проанализировать императора. С ним случался ступор. Он был фор. Он был вассал. Он не мог смотреть на своего сюзерена так.

"Но не теперь", - ехидненько сказал внутренний голос. Байерли зажмурился.

Единственное, что он мог сказать Иллиану - Грегор явно целовался с мужчиной впервые.

***

Вечером ему передали приказ вести себя как обычно и продолжать наблюдение. Наблюдение Байерли мог продолжать разве что по головиду, разглядывая императора в новостях; сердце у него при этом как-то странно сжималось.

Смотреть на Грегора было приятно: император был хорош собой, убедителен, безупречно спокоен. Но, увидев на его губах мимолетную тень улыбки, Байерли почему-то вздрогнул и поспешил переключить канал.

Неделю, а то и больше, ничего не происходило. Байерли отправил доклад куда следует и вернулся к своей прежней деятельности, но все чаще стал обнаруживать, что ноги сами приносят его на площадь перед дворцом.

Иногда он воображал себе, что там, в этом дворце, творится. Например, леди Элис, капитан Иллиан и граф Форкосиган обсуждают сложившуюся проблему. Да, они намеревались использовать Форратьера, чтобы выяснить правду об ориентации Грегора. ("Дурацкая идея", - сказал в голове Бая голос Саймона Иллиана. - "Чего только не придумает отчаявшаяся женщина", - возразил ему граф Форкосиган.) Однако при таком двусмысленном результате… Что следует сделать - продолжить операцию? Лучше один проверенный любовник, да не абы кто? Но, учитывая историю принца Зерга и адмирала Джеса, может получиться политически неловко. Отстранить Байерли? Ведь не хватало еще, чтобы император влюбился. Даже если он все-таки по мальчикам, его ведь все равно надо женить!

От этих мыслей Баю делалось смешно и немного грустно. Еще смешнее ему делалось, когда он представлял, как в СБ просматривают список его вызовов, чтобы убедиться, что император ему не звонит. Там были в основном звонки от Форгуставсона, который почему-то счел Бая своим поверенным в любовных делах и теперь пересказывал ему всю текущую хронику побед и поражений в борьбе за сердце леди Формиррен. Отличная работа для аналитика, что уж тут говорить.

Две недели спустя на конспиративной квартире снова обнаружился Иллиан. Байерли ожидал этого, но все равно страстно желал провалиться сквозь землю, пока шеф последовательно перечислял его промахи.

Безосновательная паранойя. Непродуманная эвакуация императора. Непоследовательное поведение. Если бы это действительно было покушение, императору на той террасе и пришел бы конец.

Ранг Байерли был понижен. Об операции приказано было забыть. О любой попытке Грегора с ним связаться - сразу докладывать.

Совершенно подавленный, Байерли вышел под дождь и долго брел куда глаза глядят, а потом напился в каком-то небольшом кабаке. Домой он вполз уже совсем на бровях, чего, впрочем, никто бы никогда не заметил.

Лифта долго не было; прислонившись к стене, Бай бездумно разглядывал почтовые ящики, тщетно приказывая им перестать приплясывать на месте. Потом он понял, что видит на своем собственном горящий индикатор "переполнено".

Лифт все не шел. Байерли утомленно поискал в кармане электронную карточку и подошел к ящикам. Как всегда в очень пьяном состоянии, его походка сделалась твердой, а движения - четкими, так что совместить ключ и сенсор удалось без проблем.

Замок открылся. Внутри обнаружилась куча рекламных проспектов, письма из банка, еще какая-то чушь. А поверх всего этого лежал небольшой бумажный конверт. Его явно положили не больше чем пару часов назад - иначе сверху он был бы уже забросан рекламой.

"Бомба, - подсказала ему изрядно пьяная паранойя. - Биологическое оружие. Яд".

"Кому ты нужен, да еще после такого провала", - мерзким тоном возразил здравый смысл. Бай протянул руку за конвертом.

Внутри обнаружилась простая черная карточка с одним только номером комма, без подписей, без всего. Следом Бай выудил из конверта крохотную записку.

Подошел лифт. Глупо улыбаясь, Байерли шагнул в открывшиеся двери. Почтовый ящик был очищен и закрыт, карточка надежно покоилась во внутреннем кармане его пальто. А в кулаке он сжимал разорванную и скомканную бумажку, на которой было уже не разобрать единственной короткой фразы:

"Смелость должна быть вознаграждена".


End file.
